Lying Kise and Broken Akashi
by Petir Putih
Summary: Kata Kunci: Masa Lalu / OOC, OC, Typo, AU, dll


Kise, Akashi, dan—

Mereka dulu sahabat dekat sampai sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka

...

* * *

 **Lying Kise and Broken Akashi**

 _disclaimer_ :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Ical de Muffin

Inspired by:

Lying Mii- _kun_ and Broken Maa- _chan_ © Iruma Hitoma (author) and Satou Atsunori (Artist)

...

* * *

Kise Ryouta telah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretannya untuk hari ini. Ia tidak begitu lelah sebenarnya, namun rasa rindu pada empuknya kasur begitu kuat, hampir tak bisa dilawan. Untungnya, ia ingat ini adalah hari Selasa. Hari yang paling ia tunggu sejak dua bulan lalu karena di hari Selasa, ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa menjadi lebih hidup.

"Aku harus cepat," gumam laki-laki berambut kuning itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berlari menuju halte bus terdekat dan duduk menunggu. Tak lupa, ia mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat waktu. "Ah, sudah pukul sembilan. Aku harus cepat."

Sebuah bus biru datang lima menit kemudian. Kise menaiki bus itu dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Beberapa gadis dalam bus memekik begitu melihat Kise Ryouta sang model menjadi penumpang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam bus. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya ingin sekali meminta foto bersama. Kise sudah sering mengalami hal ini. Ia selalu meladeni penggemarnya, namun untuk hari ini rasanya tidak. Karena itu, laki-laki berambut kuning itu segera menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan menutup mata. Ia berpura-pura tidur.

Dalam gelap, Kise bisa mendengar desahan kecewa. Namun, ia memilih untuk sama sekali tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati empat halte, Kise akhirnya turun. Ia langsung melesat dengan cepat seperti saat ia sedang men- _dribble_ bola basket di lapangan. Senyum di wajahnya makin melebar dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika penampilannya sekarang lebih mirip pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mengejar mangsanya daripada model majalah yang keren. Lagipula dianggap psikopat tak buruk juga.

Blok demi blok Kise lewati dengan gesit. Beberapa orang sempat memaki ketika Kise tak sengaja menabrak bahu mereka, namun langkahnya yang cepat membuat mereka hanya mampu bersungut tanpa melakukan apa pun. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa blok penuh keringat, Kise berhenti. Ia mengatur napasnya yang agak terengah lalu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan saking cepatnya ia berlari. Peluh yang ada di dahi ia usap dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian, ia berjalan dengan santai memasuki _konbini_ yang menjadi tujuan.

"Selamat datang," gadis yang berjaga di balik meja kasir berkata. Nada suaranya terdengar monoton dan membosankan. Namun, Kise senang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum paling lebar pada gadis itu, namun tidak dibalas. Kise tekekeh. Gadis itu lucu. Ia bertingkah seperti tak acuh, tapi Kise bisa melihat rona kemerahan yang menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

Sebelum ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda sang gadis kasir, Kise dengan cepat mengambil dua buah keranjang lalu menyelinap masuk ke balik rak-rak berisi makanan ringan. Ia mengisi keranjangnya dengan setengah lusin bungkus keripik aneka merek, sebotol kola, lima _cup_ mie instan, dan empat belas macam permen. Kemudian, ia menuju rak berisi obat-obatan dan berdiri lama di sana seolah sedang berpikir, tapi nyatanya ia hanya melamun dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Hampir lima menit ia berdiri sebelum tangannya meraih sebuah obat merah lalu melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang dengan kasar.

"Ya, sepertinya sudah cukup," Kise menggumam. Perasaan sedih yang sempat dimiliki ia enyahkan jauh-jauh. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya dan seketika seulas senyum menawan kembali hadir di bibirnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ceria menuju kasir.

" _Konbawa_ , Kiri _cchi_!" Kise nyaris berteriak.

Si Gadis kasir diam-diam merutuki aturan memakai tanda pengenal yang diterapkan oleh pemilik _konbini_. Kenyamanan pelanggan memang penting, namun sepertinya privasi harus jauh lebih diutamakan. Apalagi si pemuda kuning yang wajahnya tidak asing ini membuat nama panggilan yang aneh. Kiri _cchi_. Nama panjangnya Kirisaki Kouya, panggilannya Kiri. Ia tidak suka dipanggil Kouya, apalagi Kiri _cchi._

"Apa kabar- _ssu_?"

Kiri tidak menjawab. Ia malah meminta keranjang belanjaan Kise untuk di- _scan_ agar pemuda kuning itu segera hengkang dari hadapannya. Ia sudah cukup bosan melihat wajah Kise tiap kali ia mendapat _shift_ malam.

"Senyum dulu- _ssu_. Aku ingin lihat Kiri _cchi_ tersenyum."

Gadis itu melotot. Kise tergelak selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan keranjangnya di atas meja kasir. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kiri mengeluarkan satu persatu barang-barang yang diambil Kise dan memeriksa harganya dengan alat _scan_ yang mengeluarkan segaris cahaya berwarna merah. Bunyi _bip_ terdengar secara beruntun. Kise menikmatinya tanpa bersuara. Dalam diam, ia memerhatikan bulu mata Kiri yang lentik dan tahi lalat yang tersemat cantik di bagian bawah agak pinggir mata kanan gadis itu.

"Semuanya— _bip_ —Yen."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kise merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyerahkannya pada Kiri. Kiri memasukkannya ke dalam laci kemudian mencari beberapa receh sebagai kembalian.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja di sini," gadis itu berbicara dengan nada yang sama lagi—monoton dan membosankan.

"Sama-sama, Kiri _cchi_."

Kise melempar senyum sementara Kiri membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Kise kembali terkekeh. Ada rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga gadis itu.

"Sampai jumpa Selasa depan, Kiri _cchi_."

Kiri menatap punggung Kise saat laki-laki itu keluar dari _konbini_ dengan menenteng tiga kantung belanjaan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa laki-laki itu selalu datang tiap Selasa saat ia sedang berada dalam _shift_ malam? Sejak dua bulan lalu, lelaki itu tak pernah absen meskipun hujan deras. Dengan senyumnya yang khas ia selalu hadir. Dan lagi, isi keranjangnya selalu sama. Makanan ringan yang banyak dan sebuah obat merah. Selalu itu. Aneh.

Tapi ... kenapa ia harus peduli? Laki-laki itu boleh datang semaunya dan membeli apa pun yang diinginkan. Ia hanya seorang kasir dan tak punya hak untuk bertanya macam-macam. Ia tak butuh rasa penasaran karena rasa penasaran hanya akan membunuhnya. Ia tak ingin seperti kakak lelakinya. Ya, ia tidak ingin. Jadi, lebih baik ia diam dan tak melakukan apa pun. Biarkan saja. Lagipula, mungkin laki-laki itu memiliki alasan tersendiri.

Pintu _konbini_ kembali terbuka. Kiri bisa melihat seorang pria gendut berkemeja berdiri di pintu masuk. Ia menghela napas.

"Selamat datang."

Ia tak sadar sepasang netra sewarna madu memerhatikannya dari balik kegelapan.

.

.

.

 **.tobecontinued.**


End file.
